Hey There Kurt Hummel
by songs4mylove
Summary: Kurt is a million miles away from Baline but he gets the surprise of his life. Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's


**A/N I borrowed the amazing song Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's and I hope you don't mind that I changed some words. ENJOY!**

**New York City**

Kurt Rachel and Finn lived in New York City now. They stayed in a two bedroom apartment and splited the rent.

Even though Kurt and Blane were a thousand miles away from each other they still talked like every day and they were still together.

Kurt missed Blane like crazy but he didn't let it distract it from his dreams. He still wished Blaine would have come with him though.

Rachel and Finn knew that Kurt was upset but they were in the middle of something big for Kurt. Summer was starting this weekend and they were planning something big and that was Blaine.

"Hey Kurt you have something in the mail." Rachel said coming into his room. "It's from Blaine." She said smiling.

Kurt smiled and took the letter. "Thanks Rachel." He opens the letter "It's a CD." he said pulling it out. "And it says thinking of you."

Rachel starts giggling. "Come on let's watch it. Finn is not going to be back until late." She grabs the CD from him and pulled him up by his hand.

Kurt chuckles "Alright I'm coming."

They go into the living room. Kurt sits down and Rachel puts in the CD. Then she sat next to Kurt. "I'm so excited." She squealed.

Kurt just smiled at how excited she was about something he got.

"Hi Kurt" Blaine said from the TV. "I've missed you and this is one of my favorite songs and it really says how I fell about you." Blaine starts to sing.

**Hey there Kurt Hummel what's it like in New York City**  
><strong>I'm a thousand miles away<strong>  
><strong>But boy tonight you look so pretty, yes you do<strong>  
><strong>Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true<strong>

**Hey there Kurt Hummel don't you worry about the distance**  
><strong>I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen<strong>  
><strong>Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise<strong>  
><strong>I'm by your side<strong>

**Oh it's what you do to me**  
><strong>Oh it's what you do to me<strong>  
><strong>Oh it's what you do to me<strong>  
><strong>Oh it's what you do to me<strong>  
><strong>What you do to me<strong>

Flashback

Kurt and Blaine were currently watching TV when Blaine said it first. "Kurt I love you."

Kurt nearly choked on his popcorn. "You what?" he choked out.

Blaine smiles "I said I love you."

Kurt smiles "I love you too."

End

**Hey there Kurt Hummel, I know times are getting hard**  
><strong>But just believe me boy, someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar<strong>  
><strong>We'll have it good, we'll have the life we knew we would<strong>  
><strong>My word is good<strong>

**Hey there Kurt Hummel, I've got so much left to say**  
><strong>If every simple song I wrote to you<strong>  
><strong>Would take your breath away, I'd write it all<strong>  
><strong>Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all<strong>

**Oh it's what you do to me**  
><strong>Oh it's what you do to me<strong>  
><strong>Oh it's what you do to me<strong>  
><strong>Oh it's what you do to me<strong>

Flashback

"Oh my god Blaine I love it." Kurt said holding up his new Armani sweater Blaine just got him. "Thank you Blaine."

Blaine leans over and kisses Kurt. "Anything for you, love."

End

**A thousand miles seems pretty far**  
><strong>But they've got planes and trains and cars<strong>  
><strong>I'd walk to you if I had no other way<strong>  
><strong>Our friends would all make fun of us<strong>  
><strong>And we'll just laugh along because we know<strong>  
><strong>That none of them have felt this way<strong>

**Kurt Hummel I can promise you**  
><strong>That by the time that we get through<strong>  
><strong>The world will never ever be the same<strong>  
><strong>And you're to blame<strong>

**Hey there Kurt Hummel**  
><strong>You be good and don't you miss me<strong>  
><strong>Two more years and you'll be done with school<strong>  
><strong>And I'll be making history like I do<strong>

**You'll know it's all because of you**  
><strong>We can do whatever we want to<strong>  
><strong>Hey there Kurt Hummel here's to you<strong>  
><strong>This one's for you<strong>

**Oh it's what you do to me**  
><strong>Oh it's what you do to me<strong>  
><strong>Oh it's what you do to me<strong>  
><strong>Oh it's what you do to me<strong>  
><strong>What you do to me<strong>

Present

Kurt looked over at Rachel and she was wiping her eyes, he laughed. "OMG are you really crying right now?"

She looked insulted "What, how can you not be that was beautiful."

Kurt laughed "Yeah I know." He looked down "I miss him."

Rachel touched him on the shoulder. "It's going to be okay Kurt, you'll see."

The following day Kurt was asleep when Rachel woke him up. "What is it Rachel?"

"I'm sorry to wake you but a friend of mine is coming today and it's his first time in New York. I was wondering if you would join us, please. First I have to pick him up from the airport. So you have to get up now" Rachel said.

Kurt groaned "Okay I'm getting up."

**New York City airport**

Kurt sat in the seating area playing games on his phone while Rachel stood on the chair next to him searching the crowd for whoever she was looking for. "Rachel would you get out of the chair before you get us kicked out."

Rachel looked down at him. "Oh please like I would sit on these gross seats. I mean they probably don't even wash them. I honestly can't see how you can sit on these."

"Because their comfortable and my feet are killing me from all that walking we did to get here." Kurt said looking up from his phone at Rachel.

"Oh come on Kurt that cab driver was a complete freak. If Finn was with us I would have got in but then again I wouldn't have because who knows what's been on those seats." Rachel returned her attention to the crowd of people. "Where is he?"

"Where is who?" Kurt asked.

"No one" she quickly said. A few minutes later she started screaming. Oh my god he's here." she jumped of the chair and ran through the crowd.

Kurt watched her go but he couldn't see who she was running to so he just sat there playing on his phone. He stopped when two feet were in his view and those feet weren't Rachel's. "If you touch me I scream."

Blaine chuckled "Well that's a nice greeting. Getting your boyfriend arrested on his first day here."

Kurt looked up "Blaine" he stood up and hugged him. "Oh my god what are you doing here?"

"Well with the help of Miss Rachel Berry I was able to surprise you by spending the summer with you." Blaine said excitedly. "But I know you're working on your dream right now so I'll be out of your way."

Kurt pulled back "Are you kidding me? I can't believe you even here with me right now. I want to spend my whole summer with you. I have plenty of time to work on that." He looked back at Rachel "Thank you Rachel."

She smiled "Don't mention it."

Kurt turned back to Blaine. "So what do you want to do now?"

Blaine leaned in closer. "What I want to do is kiss my boyfriend."

They kissed and kissed and kissed some more. Even thought it wasn't forever they were still happy to be together now.

**A/N Sorry I suck at endings but I still hope you enjoy.**


End file.
